RoseHart
by EnvysGirl
Summary: Rynn Rosehart is your adventure sword fighting, nature loving Elf. Her duty is to protect the Realm of Magic from any source of evil. However when a plasma-wielding thief crosses her path, her world is turned upside down!
1. Enter the Heroine

A/N: My very own creation. lol This is a story about my character, and my friend's characters. I'm actually working on this and making it a manga. So please do not steal anything. I have worked very hard on my character and this story so please no stealing.

* * *

1: Enter the Heroine

* * *

Once upon a time…haha…Just kidding. This is no fairytale. No sappy love-struck princesses and noble knights of any sort. For many years, humans have told stories of magical creatures, and immortal beings. There have been rare sightings of these creatures. Are they real? Or maybe some kind of illusion. Perhaps they are just a figment of our imagination. That's what some choose to believe. However, if you ever find yourself cornered by a vampire or maybe a goblin, I'm sure you would choose to believe at that time wouldn't you?

Our story begins late at night in the streets of New York…

"Huff…huff…huff…," the young man was leaning against the garbage dump, clearly out of breath. He had been running for a good thirty minutes now. "I…I think I lost them.," he said hopefully.

The streets of New York was no place to be at this time of night. Most people would be afraid of being mugged or possibly kidnapped. But no. This young man was clearly afraid of something else.

The young man heard a loud thud from behind. He quickly pulled out his pocket knife from his leather coat. He slowly stood up, holding the knife in front of him ready to defend himself. A low growl caught his attention as he whirled around to find no one standing behind him.

"Show yourself!!!," he yelled into the darkness of the alley. "I don't know what you want, but I don't have any money okay?! Please, leave me alone!!," his hand that was gripping the knife was now shaking. He gulped loudly as sweat dripped off his chin.

"You know…you could hurt yourself with that," a dark figure said casually as he emerged from the darkness. "You're really just making things difficult. Why don't you just put the knife up, okay?"

The dark figured appeared to be a very handsome man. His silver hair shined beautifully in the moonlight. He was dressed in a Victorian style tux. His skin was very pale, and his eyes were glowing red.

"Wh-What do you want?!," the young man yelled at the strangely dressed gentlemen. "I already told you I don't have any money!"

"Money?,"the silver-haired man chuckled softly. "Who said anything about money? No, my good sir. I bear no need for money." he grinned as he slowly approached the frightened man.

"St-Stay back!," he warned holding the knife up. "I swear to God I'll kill you, man! ,"he was not bluffing.

"Now now…its useless to resist." the silver-haired man grinned slowly. Fangs slowly extended from his mouth. He was a vampire.

"Oh, my Go-"his eyes widened in horror as the silver-haired man grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him roughly to him.

"Mmmm…such a wonderful scent.," the vampire licked his lips as he slowly leaned in to sink his fangs into the soft flesh of the young man's neck.

"Geez. You vamps never stop do you?," a voice came from above.

"What?," the vampire jerked his head up and saw a slender figure standing on the roof top of a building.

"I'm referring to you, garlic-breath," the figure held up a small orb and tossed it high in the air. The orb the exploded into a blinding light.

"Arrrrgh!!!" the vampire screamed in pain as the bright light burned his skin. "D-Dammit!!"

The figure leaped off of the rooftop and landed gracefully on the ground. The mysterious stranger pulled off the hoody that concealed her face. She smiled cunningly at the vampire. Her ears were pointed which meant that she was of the Elvish race.

"Oops. Did that hurt?," she asked crossing her arms. "Sorry, I forgot you blood-suckers don't like a little sunshine."

"Who the hell are you?!," the vampire snarled at the Elf as he covered the burnt half of his face with his hand.

"Well I'm not Buffy if thats what you're thinking." the Elf raised an eyebrow. She turned to the young man who was now sitting on the ground trembling slightly at what had just happened. "The names Rynn." she grinned with pride. "Rynn Rosehart!"

The vampire's eyes widened. Rynn Rosehart was known throughout the world. Her name had been mentioned in countless stories in the Magic Realm. Some say that she is the daughter of a god. Some say that the Sun bore her into this world to protect the innocent from evil. There are many rumors and stories of Rynn Rosehart. So how could this young Elf be the infamous Rynn Rosehart?

"Bah! You couldn't possibly be Rynn Rosehart,"the vampire glared. "Rynn Rosehart is an ancient warrior of legends. She's over 700 years old!! They say that she has the body of a greek goddess. How could a puny little whelp like you be the mighty Rynn Rosehart?"

Rynn's eye twitched slightly. "Okay,one. I am NOT that old." she put her hands on her hips. "Two. Who the hell are you to call me puny?!"

The vampire growled and dashed towards Rynn. He extened his claws on both hands and slashed at Rynn. Luckily, Rynn was quick enough to dodge the attack. She leaped onto the dumpster and quickly drew her sword. The light from the moon reflected off the blade and blinded the vampire. Rynn then took the chance to finish him off. With one quick sweep of her sword she cut the vampire in half. The vampire's body turned to ash and blew away.

"Filthy vermin," Rynn said blowing the ash off her sword. She turned to the young man who was now staring at her as if she was a ghost. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Gah! G-Get away from me!" the man stood up and ran past Rynn. "Freaks! Freaks in New York!!"

"Well. Thats gratitude for ya,"Rynn sighed slightly. "Might as well head home, I guess." she said looking at the time on her phone. Her ears perked up as her cellphone began to ring. The caller ID appeared as 'Dad'. Rynn groaned and cursed under breath. She pressed the green button on her phone and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Rynn? Where are you?" a male voice spoke.

"Hey,Dad. I'm just out in about." Rynn leaned against a brick wall.

"Out in about doing what?,"her dad asked.

"Just doing...whatever I guess."Rynn shrugged. God, she hated explaining things to her dad.

"Well,your Mother and I want you to come home. Its late and its dangerous out there."

"Dad, I'm eighteen. I think I can take care of myself."

"Rynn,don't argue. Just do as I say. You understand?"

"Okay,fine. I'll be home in a little bit."

"Alright, bye."

Rynn hung up her phone and sighed softly. She pulled out a cigarette from her pocket and lit it with her lighter. She slumped down to the ground and sat in silence as she smoked.

"I don't want to go home,"she said to herself as she took another drag.

* * *

Next time: Rynn tries to handle the pressure from her parents,while confronting a beautiful thief.

A/N: The next chapter is when things get good. XD I'll update asap.


	2. Meet the Thief

A/U: Rynn and most of the characters in this chapter are mine. Shego belongs to Disney blah blah...and Nessa belongs to urm...Nessa. lol Enjoy the story! 8D

* * *

Rynn approached the mansion gates. She sighed and took a deep breath as she pushed the gates open. There were two cloaked figures standing in front of the columns of the mansion.

"Lady Rynn," one of the cloaked figures bowed slightly in respect.

"Your father and mother await you inside," the other cloaked figure spoke.

Rynn nodded and clenched her fists as she started up the stairs. The mansion looked more like fortress or some sort of castle from the medieval times. Her family had lived in this place for centuries. Rynn can still remember the many times her and her friends had played in the courtyard of the mansion. She also remembered the many times she would gaze outside the gates and wish to be outside them. Her father and mother had scowled her many times for sneaking outside the gates. The world isn't safe her father had told her.

"Neither is this place…," Rynn told herself. She inhaled softly as she approached the entranced to her home. She pushed open the doors, a load creek echoed throughout the halls. She walked in and was greeted with angry eyes from her many relatives. She glanced to her left and saw her two older sisters sitting on the couch.

"Well, well…look who decided to come home." her older sister Amiolia spoke holding a glass of wine to her lips. She chuckled softly seeing Rynn's eye twitch.

"Out hanging out with your weirdo friends again?", her second older sister Elenda said laughing.

Rynn couldn't stand her sisters half the time. Whenever she was around them they constantly pick on her and say things that would make Rynn go into a rage. She was always the black sheep of the family, but she didn't mind that.

"How about you two heifers piss off?", Rynn snapped and continued walking avoiding eye contact with anyone. Her sister were such a pain in the ass.

"Oh, you're such a drama queen!", Amiolia yelled back.

Rynn ignored her sisters comment as she walked into the living room. The living room itself was as big as a ballroom. Rynn's right ear twitched when she heard someone calling her.

"Rynn! Rynn!!"

Rynn turned and was greeted with a hug from a young blonde headed Elf. Rynn blinked and returned the embrace without a second thought. This young Elf was none other than her childhood friend Kaya.

"Kaya! Its so good to see you!" Rynn laughed hugging the shorter girl.

"I know I know! Its been so long since we've seen each other!" the younger girl pulled away and smiled happily at her friend.

"I had know idea you were coming! When did you get here?"

"A couple of hours ago. I came with my father and brothers. My father said he had to speak to your parents about something. He said it was urgent."

"Urgent? What could it be?" Rynn raised an eyebrow secretly hoping that it wasn't something she had done.

"I have no idea. You know how kings and queens are. "Kaya said rolling her eyes.

"Boy, do I." Rynn laughed softly. She turned her attention to the main doors of the council room. "How long have they been in there?"

"About three hours now. Your father called you earlier didn't he?"

"Yeah. Like he always does. He told me to come straight home. It was "dangerous" outside." Rynn rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Well, I wouldn't know. My father NEVER lets me outside our home unless I have a guard with me."

"Sucks for you." Rynn stared at the doors of the council room. Her ears perked up when she saw the doors open. Kaya's father was the first to walk out. He was dressed in a dark blue tunic with a long white cloak dragging the ground. He spotted his daughter standing next to Rynn.

"Kaya..." he turned his gaze to Rynn and bowed his head slightly in repect. "Lady Rynn. Wonderful to see you,dear one." he said smiling warmly at the younger Elf.

"Likewise, my lord." Rynn bowed her head. Kaya's father was Hyriand Isar. One of the seven Elf lords of the Magic Realm. He has always been good friends with Rynn's father Nolad RoseHart and his family.

"Father are we leaving so soon?" Kaya asked hoping he would say no.

"I'm afraid so. Our business with the Rosehart family is done for today, we shall return home now." he said looking at his daughter.

"But father, we haven't even got to spend any time together and I haven't seen Rynn in so long." Kaya pouted hugging Rynn's arm.

"We will return I promise." he assured his daughter. "Nolad and I have a council meeting here in a few days so we will be back."

"Really?! Oh, how wonderful!" Kaya smiled happily hugging Rynn.

"This is great! We have so much to catch up on!" Rynn smiled hugging her friend.

"I agree." Kaya said pulling back. "Here." she pulled off a red bracelet and handed it to Rynn.

"Whats this?" Rynn asked looking at the bracelet in her hand.

"A gift. I want you to have it." Kaya smiled.

"Thank you." Rynn smiled slipping the bracelot on her wrist. "I'll treasure it always."

After the two friends embraced, Kaya left with her father and brothers. Rynn smiled and waved goodbye as Kaya went out the door. Rynn gulped slightly when she glanced at the doors to the council room. Well, she hads to face her parents sooner or later. Might as well be now.

She slowly walked over to the door and knocked softly. She flinched out of habit. She slowly pushed open the door and peaked in. She saw her father sitting in his council seat and her mother standing next to him.

"H-Hi, dad. Mom." she smiled nervously.

"Come in here, Rynn." her father ordered.

Rynn obeyed and walked in slowly. She stood before her parents, hands shaking slightly. Oh,she was in deep trouble this time she thought.

Her mother looked at Rynn with piercing eyes. It seemed her mother was more angry than her father was.

"You know I hate it when you dress like that." her mother spoke. She was obviously addressing Rynn apparal. Rynn was wearing gray black skinny jeans with black converses and a black long sleeved shirt and red pladed shirt.

"Whats wrong with the way I dress?" Rynn asked looking herself over. She thought she looked nice.

"You look like one of those retched monsters outside this mansion!" her mother shouted.

Rynn flinched at her mothers harsh words. "I...I thought I looked...normal." Rynn whispered softly.

"Normal? Normal is when you're dressed the way you're SUPPOSED to dress. Not like one of those filthy savages." her mother snapped again.

Rynn didn't say anything but just stared at the ground. Her and her mother have never gotten along. For whatever reason they just couldn't see eye to eye on things. Everything was considered bad to Rynn's mother, where as Rynn thought not everything was bad.

"Rynn, the reason I called you to come home was because-" Nolad spoke but was inturrupted.

"Because you don't want me outside the gates! Because the human world is dangerous, I know! We've been over this a million times, dad!" Rynn shouted clenching her fists, still looking down.

Nolad sighed softly and continued. "The reason I called you was because there have been rumors of a dangerous thief in the city."

"What?" Rynn looked up at her father. "A thief...?" she snickered. She could easily take care of any thief that would dare cross her path.

"This is no laughing matter, Rynn. Hyriand has told me that this thief has killed many innocent people and stolen many valuable objects. He even told me that the thief posesses magical powers."

"Ah, so he must be from the magic realm then. Must be some type of wizard or something." Rynn said nodding slightly. Made sense to her.

"I am not sure. His powers are unknown to us. They refer to him as "the Green Wraith".

"Ooo...scaaaary." Rynn rolled her eyes. Of all colors why green? Why not red or blue?

"Well, believe it or not thats why I called you back here. I don't want you out there while there is a demon like that on the loose." her father leaned back in his chair.

Rynn scoffed. "I think I can take care of myself. I have fought more criminals to fill up a prison." Rynn smirked proudly.

"That doesn't matter. I don't want you anywhere outside the gates anymore do you understand?"

"You're just making up an excuse to make me stay! Well it isn't going to work on me ya know."

"Remember your place, Rynn!!" her father shouted at her. "I'm your father and you WILL do as I say, do you understand me?!"

Rynn flinched and bowed her head. "Yes...sir."

Her mother looked at her and crossed her arms. "Go to your room."

Rynn only nodded not bothering to look up. She walked out of the council room, shutting the door behind her. She could here her sister laughing and talking about her in the other room. It took all of her strength and control not to go into a rage and whoop their asses. She remained calm and marched up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Dammit..."she muttered under her breath as she entered her room. She slammed the door shut and flopped down on her bed. Her room was the safest and most comfortable place to be in at this time. She laid her head down on her pillow, turning her head to face the window. It was snowing outside.

Rynn smiled softly as she watched the snow fall outside her window. She laid there thinking about all the harsh things her mother had said to her. She clenched her bedsheets, filling herself getting angry. The Green Wraith crossed her mind. She thought and wondered what the thief was. Elf? Human? Wizard? Male? Female? She was puzzled and was trying to fit the pieces together. As she layed there and felt sleep falling upon her. She finally closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

* * *

10:54 p.m

-Somewhere on the coast of New York-

"Argh, my aching back!" a man yelled lifting a crate. His back cracked loudly as he fell backwards with the crate landing on top of him.

"Hey! Careful with that! Thats precious cargo you're lifting." a young catgirl said looking down at the man.

"P-Precious?! What about my back, lady?! Are you crazy?!

"Nooooo...But you better get back to work before you-know-who finds out you're slacking." she grinned at him.

"Tch! You think I'm afraid if her?! Shit, I ain't afraid of no damn woman!" he pushed the crate off him and got to his feet. "You tell your "boss" to lift her stupid shit herself! I quit!"

"Ohhh...ya know, you REALLY shouldn't have said that so loudly." she winced when she heard loud footsteps approaching. "Oh, shit. Now you're gonna get it." she backed away slowly when she heard who was coming.

"Nessa, what the hell is going on here?" a young woman with raven black hair approached. She looked like she was about in her late twenties. Her skin was a pale greenish color. Her eyes were the color of emeralds. Her height seemed to be about 5'6. She had a on a black leather jacket with blue jeans and black boots.

"Well this guy says he quits." Nessa said pointing at the man.

"Oh, is that right?" she stepped in front of the man.

"Hell yeah thats right. I'm sick of your shit, lady! I got paid better when I was a waiter!" he jabbed his finger hard in her shoulder. Bad move.

She smirked deviously, and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, the sound of bones breaking could be heard. The man screamed in agony as he fell to his knees.

"Arrrrgh!!! S-Stop!! Please!!! Oh my god please stop!!!" he tried to pull away but that only made it worse.

She finally let go and dusted her hands off. "Well, if you're done crying like a baby, I suggest you get your ass up and finish loading those crates like I told you to."

The man cringed at the sight of his broken hand and only nodded. "Y-Yes, ma'am...." he sniffled and stumbled to his feet as he went to go finish his job.

"Was that really necassary, Shego?" Nessa asked walking behind the pale-skinned woman.

"Doy. Dogs like him need to know who the master is around here." Shego said lighting up a ciggarrete. She blew the smoke out softly as she gazed at the lights of the city.

"I guess so." Nessa cringed at the smoke and covered her nose. "So where are we gonna hit next?" she asked.

"Hmmmmm...ya know I saw a mansion that looked really interesting." Shego grinned as she flicked the ash off her cigarrete.

"A mansion? That seems a little too easy for you don't ya think? I mean why not a bank or a museum? Robbing houses is thug work."

"Says you. I started my career robbing houses, thank you very much. "Shego chuckled. "Besides its been awhile since we had an easy heist."

Nessa shrugged. "If you say so. You're the boss."

"True that." she flicked her cigarrete into the ocean.

* * *

-The Next Day-

"Rynn! Wake up! You're gonna be late for class!"

Rynn grumbled and covered her head with a pillow. "Five more minutes!"

She was not a morning person and trying to get Rynn up in the mornings is like wrestling a grizzly bear. It took five maids to drag Rynn out of bed. Rynn stood in her bathroom brushing her teeth while the maids tended to her hair and clothing.

"For crying out loud, people! I'm not a baby I can dress myself!" Rynn yelled spitting toothpaste everywhere.

"Lady Rynn, hush." one of the maids pinched Rynn's ear.

"Ow!"

"You're going to be late." the maid said slipping a skirt on Rynn.

"Whoa hold up! I'm not wearing that!"

"Its your uniform, my lady."

"I don't care! I'm NOT wearing it!" she pulled the skirt off and tossed it on the floor. The young elf stomped to her closet and opened it. "Hey! Wear are all my jeans?!" she yanked clothes out of her closet searching for a pair of blue jeans.

"You're mother threw them out." one maid spoke.

"What?! Why?!" Rynn turned.

"She said that its not appropiate for a young lady to wear such horrid garments."

"There pants! Whats wrong with that?! At least I'm not prancing around in a strippers outfit!" she growled.

"I'm sorry, my lady."

"Whatever." she snatched the skirt up off the floor and slipped it on. "I'll buy more jeans tomorrow."

"That wouldn't be wise, my lady."

"I'll do what I want, okay?!" Rynn snapped at the maid.

Fully dressed in her uniform, Rynn ran down the stairs. She was already late for class. The young Elf ran down the halls of the mansion until she finally reached her classroom.

"You're late, Lady Rynn." the teacher narrowed her eyes at Rynn when she tried to sneak in without being noticed.

"I know. I'm sorry, Glang Sensei." Rynn giving her teacher a very apologetic look.

The class snickered as Rynn took her seat in the back row. No more than two minutes had passed and Rynn was already bored. She rest her head in her hand and gazed boringly out the window. A small wod of pair hit her in the side of the head, she turned to see one of her classmates Tineng snickering at her. Rynn glared at her, but Tineng gave her a innocent look saying 'I didn't do it.'

"Tch..."Rynn rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to the window. A few seconds past and she was hit with another wod of paper. Rynn growled and turned her attention back to Tineng. "Knock it off..." she whispered harshly.

Tineng grinned. When Rynn said that she just couldn't resist. She threw and wod of paper at Rynn in the face. That was all it took.

"Thats it!!" Rynn snapped and lunged at Tineng. The girl screamed in sheer horror when she was on the floor and Rynn was pounding the hell out of her. The whole class stood up and started chanting 'Fight Fight Fight!

Glang got up from her desk and dashed to the two girls. "Rynn!! Stop it!! Get off her!! Rynn Rosehart!!" she wrapped her arms around the younger Elf's waist and tried to pry her off the other girl.

"I told her to stop, sensei!! I warned her but the dumb bitch refuses to listen!" Rynn flung her arms at Tineng hoping to hit her ,but Glang already pulled her completely off. Glang started noticing red streaks in Rynn's silver hair. The more Rynn's rage grew, the more visible the red streaks appeared.

"Oh, no..." Glang whispered. "Rynn, calm down!" she held onto the young Elf.

Rynn growled softly and quit struggling. Taking all her anger and frustration out on Tineng was not the answer. She looked down hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

"Its alright." Glang told her. "Tineng, you're dismissed from class today.

"What?! She hit me,sensei! Why isn't she getting in trouble?!"

"Tineng!"

Tineng flinched slightly. "Yes,sensei." she stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Rynn, I want you to go sit outside for awhile,okay? Get some fresh air." Glang told her student.

"Rynn only nodded. "Yes,sensei."she walked out.

* * *

Rynn sat out in the courtyard. It wasn't cold being that the courtyard had a glass roof above it. Rynn sighed, and hugged her knees. She shouldn't have lost it like that. She was hoping that she didn't hurt Tineng too bad. She also hoped that Glang wasn't upset with her.

"I'm so stupid." Rynn muttered to herself. "I can't even control my temper anymore."

Rynn's ear twitched when she heard the sound of a loud boom. She looked up and saw smoke rising from the roof of the mansion. Rynn's eyes widened as she got to her feet. "What the hell...?" she ran towards the mansion only to fall when she felt the ground shake.

"Whats going on?!

-Inside the Mansion-

"Alright,people! Keep your asses on the ground and nobody gets hurt!" Shego raised her plasma covered hand in the air.

Her thugs were already doing their job by holding hostages, stealing their jewelry ,and whatever possessions the mansion has. Nessa was being herself working the giant robot machine Shego bought.

"Whoo! I love this job!!" Nessa squealed knocking down another wall.

"Hey,can ya keep it down up there,catgirl?" Shego arched an eyebrow. "I'm trying to intimidate some victums here." she shot a plasma bolt pass Nolad's cheek. "Alright, old man. I'm gonna ask you one last time. Where do you keep the cash?"

"I told you,we have no money." Nolad glared at the green-skinned villainous.

"You don't mean to tell me that you pointy-eared freaks live in a million dollar mansion and have no money? Seriously?" she raised both eyebrows. "You're probably bluffing." she shrugged.

"I would never lie!" Nolad countered.

"Sure, and I would never steal." Shego chuckled. "Look, I'll make you a deal. You hand over your most valuable treasure and I'll set you and your family free." she grinned.

"Father, don't listen to that horrible woman!" Amiolia screamed.

"She can't be trusted!" Elenda yelled to her father.

"Aw, shuttup, you tea-bags!" Nessa said jumping down from her robot. "You're in no position to be butting into other people's business." she said poking Amiolia on the forehead.

"How dare you, you little vermin?!" Amiolia struggled.

Nessa snickered and continued tormenting the two Elf princesses. Shego smirked and glanced at Nolad's wife. She noticed the older woman staring at her for quite sometime now.

"You have something to say, miss?" Shego asked Sawen. "You look like you want to say something."

"Get out of my house." Sawen glared at Shego.

Shego chuckled softly. "You got spunk. I admire that, lady. Too bad I don't take so kindly to rudeness." she reached down and yanked the older woman up by her arm.

"No! Don't hurt her! Please!" Nolad pleaded.

"Then answer my question, old man. Where is your most prized possession?! she held up her plasma covered hand to Sawen's head. "I'm not afraid to take a life you know. Especially an old lady's." Shego smirked.

Nolad could not answer. He was too afraid to say anything. He gulped loudly, he could not risk losing his beloved wife.

"P-Please don't....don't hurt her." he begged. Hands trembling.

"Wrong answer, old man." Shego extended her long claws from her gloves and held them to Sawen's neck. All of a sudden a dagger flew past Shego's face, cutting her cheek slightly. Blood dripped from the wound on her face, her eyes widened as she touch the wound on her face. "What the hell...?" she growled loudly and turned her head. "Who did that?!"

Rynn stood at the doorway of the living room. Holding her unsheathed sword in her right hand, she glared at the villains standing before her. "Let my mother go."

Shego was stunned at the girl who stood just a few feet before her. She studied the young Elf's features, the long silver hair. Her built physic. Her saphire blue eyes. Shego smirked deviously.

"Well, aren't you a cutie." Shego purred. "That your daughter?" she asked Nolad. He could only nod. "Interesting." the young elf did favor her mother so of course she was their daughter.

"I'm going to tell you again. Let my mother ago." she raised her sword aiming it at Shego.

Shego could only laugh. "Come come now,little princess. Do you think a puny piece of steel is gonna scare me off? Ehh! Wrong."

"Wasn't planning on scaring you off with it. I was hoping to run you through with it." Rynn countered.

"Is that a challenge?" Shego raised an eyebrow, grinning deviously.

"It is." Rynn nodded.

"Not so fast,little girl!" Nessa pounced in front of Rynn. "You gotta get through me first!" Nessa grinned with her fangs.

"No problem." Rynn swung her blade, but Nessa evaded by leaping into the air.

"Missed me!" Nessa laughed. Rynn never moved, as soon Nessa landed behind her she made her move. "You're not so tough are ya-?" Nessa blinked when she noticed that Rynn had disappeared. "Eh?" she looked around. "Where did she go?"

"Over here." Nessa turned to see Rynn smirking at her. "Ta." she kicked Nessa sending her flying head first into a wall.

"Nuuuuuu...." Nessa mumbled in the wall and struggle to pull herself out. "Mew!! When I get my hands on that pointy-eared little bitch I'm gonna...!"

"Save it, Nessa." Shego stepped up rotating her arm around. "Well, it seems you've got some moves. Care to try them out on me?" Shego winked at the silver-haired Elf.

Rynn blushed slightly. "Sure. I'm game." she took her fighting stance, as did Shego. "Just don't think I'm gonna go easy on you."

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't." Shego grinned. "Let's see what you got, princess."

* * *

Next Time: Shego and Rynn are dueling and...going on a date?? Nessa is left in charge of the gang? What next??

A/U: Sorry for the late update! Gomenasi! o I'll update sooner I swear! lol


End file.
